


He looks like a Michael.

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, original kid character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Part two of "Libby".Libby gets a little brother and Charles and Erik argue about names!Check out the end note, please. :)





	He looks like a Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it and thank you for the response to my previous work! It meant a lot!  
> Much love. <3

"This is silly. Raven, what are you doing? Are you recording?" Charles asked, adjusting the paper birthday hat on his head. He looked ridiculous. Like his ears were too big for his head.  
"Of course I'm recording. What? You think that it's easy to organize a gender reveal party, big bro? You'll see it when you'll have to organize my own."  
"Are you pregnant, honey?" Edie Lehnsherr yelled from somewhere behind her.  
"No, Edie. I still have time for that. Where the fuck is Erik?"  
"Right behind you, stop cursing around my kid, Raven!" Charles yelled into the camera, scaring Raven.  
"Bad auntie!" four-year old Libby said, and Raven moved the phone to capture her. She was seated on Erik's shoulders, caressing her little-chubby fingers through her father's hair. Both of them were glimmering under the summer Sun. Raven was pretty sure that she's seen both of them playing with glitter twenty minutes ago.  
"Finally. Now let's get to the important part of this party. Okay, so you guys have to cut a piece of cake and pull it out so we'll all see the colour of the cake. Pink for girl, blue for boy."  
"Gender stereotypes!" Sean yelled out. He barely dodged the empty plastic bottle she threw in his direction.  
"Are you nervous?" Erik asked Charles, not minding that Raven still had the camera pointed in their direction.  
"A little. I can't believe we actually let Raven talk us into doing a gender reveal party." Charles grinned when Libby patted his head.  
"There, there, Daddy."  
"Are you excited to find if you're going to have a little brother, or a little sister?"  
"I'm going to love them either way, Daddy." Libby replied wisely, and Charles rolled his eyes fondly.  
"You sound exactly like your Papa, don't you?"  
"Cut the cake, already! I want to see your face." Raven whined.  
Charles sighed, taking the knife that was seated next to the cake. His hand was shaking just a little bit, but stopped doing so when Erik grasped both the knife and the hand holding it with one of his hands. Smiling through the nerves, Charles guided the knife to the cake, sucking in a deep breath.  
When he found out about his second pregnancy, Raven talked both of them into letting her organize a gender reveal party. She was the one that has spoken to Moira about their baby, the doctor only giving them details about the baby's and Charles' health, but not revealing is the baby was a boy, or a girl.  
"Charles, I swear to God..." he heard his sister say and a few other people laughed.  
Erik was the first one to snap in action, taking control and slicing the cake precisely. He did it again before taking his hand away and letting Charles put the slice on a paper plate.  
A blueberry fell when Charles took the slice away.  
The sponge and the frosting were different shades of blue.  
"Boy?" Erik muttered, his voice shaky with emotions.  
"Boy." Raven nodded, cutting off the video and beaming at them both.  
Erik's hand stopped on his swollen belly, warm and tender and so, so loving.  
"Boy." he whispered, only for Charles' ears. "Meine kleine Liebe."  
"Unsere kleine Liebe." Charles corrected softly, just like the first time.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" the shutter of a camera went off, but nothing mattered for Charles anymore.  
"Everyday." Charles replied simply, going on his tip-toes to press a gentle kiss on Erik's lips.  
"Papa! Daddy! Gross!" Libby shrieked, jumping up and down on Erik's shoulders.  
They pulled apart laughing, and Erik took her in his arms so all three of them could be at the same level. Charles leaned on them, cuddling close, he pressed a soft kiss on Libby's forehead.  
"You're going to have a little brother, bug, are you happy?"  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm going to teach him everything I know. Papa is going to teach him how to play football and you're going to teach him how to make tea." she replied excitedly, ripping a laugh from Charles.  
"We're going to have to wait for him to grow up."  
Libby shrugged, like the thought wasn't bothering her.  
"Sure, Daddy, whatever."

\

After yet another celebratory lovemaking, in the dead of the night, with only the moonlight and the soft perfumed summer breeze entering their bedroom, Charles and Erik were debating baby names.  
"James. Definetly James." Charles was saying, tracing lines on Erik's naked chest with his index. "I love that name."  
"Alright. James. First, or second name?"  
"First."  
"Can I pick the second one?"  
"Only if you have good ideas, love. And if it fits."  
"James-Erik."  
"No."  
"James-Charles? Oh, no. Better! Charlie-James."  
"We're not naming our boy after us. We're not that conceited."  
"James-Francis?"  
"I'm going to sleep now."  
"Wait!" Erik laughed when Charles pulled back from his arms and turned on his side of the bed with an annoyed hiss. Erik turned in his direction, cuddling him from behind, his palm resting on Charles' belly. "How about Michael?"  
"Michael?"  
"I bet he looks like a Michael."  
Charles laughed, turning only a little to gaze at Erik who wore a stupid smile on his face.  
"How do you know?"  
"Experience." Erik replied serious, seconds before cracking up. "Mama said that I looked like a Michael when I was born. He will too."  
"How about you'll let this kid take it after me? When I look at Libby, I feel like I haven't took part in her creation at all... Erik, stop puffing your chest out." Charles deadpanned, rubbing a finger between his eyebrows.  
"I can't. Alpha pride and all. The boy is going to be as gorgeous as you, my angel."  
"Funny, I recall a conversation just like this one when we found out about Libby and she turned out to be gorgeous as you."  
"Them good genes." Erik stage-whispered.  
"If you ever say that again I'm going to leave you."  
Erik laughed, rolling on the bed and landing on top of Charles, sustaining his weight with his forearms.  
"James-Michael." he said, pressing a kiss on Charles' throat.  
"Michael-James."  
"Huh?"  
"Michael-James. It sounds better."  
"I love it."  
"I love you. See? I even open my legs for you, and I'm married."  
"That lucky bastard. Such a catch." Erik replied breathless, stealing Charles' words with a kiss.  
"More than anything in the world." when Erik pulled back these were the words he whispered against shiny, soft lips.  
"Then swear to me. Swear to me that you're not going to nickname this kid Mike, Mikey, Jimmy, or Jamie."  
"Oh my God, such a drama queen."  
"Or worse. M.J."  
"Good night, my angel."  
"Erik, no! Swear."  
"Can't, I'm already sleeping."  
"You're so fucking annoying sometimes."  
"Don't curse around my kid."  
"Oh, fuck off." 

\

Charles wanted to slap the smug grin on Erik's face when his husband held the boy for the first time.  
"I told you he looks like a Michael."  
"Exactly. Like a Michael. Not a Mike, Mikey, Jimmy, Jamie or M.J. Keep that in mind."  
"He looks like you. Like my whole world cramped into this little life.  
Charles couldn't argue with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, I'll be happy to try and fulfill them. :)


End file.
